Double Your Pleasure
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: On a yacht off the coast of San Diego, James Bond's assignment is to assassinate a drug kingpin responsible for the deaths of several British agents. In the course of this mission, he meets Donna Lynne, the most unusual Bond Girl ever...


As the yacht known as _Aramagosa_ entered international waters from its dock in San Diego, California, Rico Suarez was greeted in his cabin by Donna Lynne Whitman. Donna Lynne was a most unusual and exotic beauty, with her cafe au lait complexion coming from her being the product of a one night stand between an English mother and a Jamaican father. But the fact she was biracial wasn't the most unusual aspect of her beauty. It wasn't the fact she was a statuesque beauty, standing precisely 6' tall, which she got from her father(his own mother, who stood 6'4" herself, came from a line of tall women), nor was it the platinum blonde hair and gray eyes she got from her mother. Actually, the gray eyes were part of the reason. Not because of the fact she had gray eyes, which was a rarity in itself, but the fact she had four of them. Four eyes, spread out between her two heads. In reality, Donna Lynne was actually Donna and Lynne Whitman, a pair of dicephalic parapagus conjoined twins, born with two heads on a single body. They were born on 7 March, 1990, coincidentally the same day another pair of dicephalic parapagus conjoined twins, Abigail and Brittany Hensel, were born(another coincidence between both pairs is both their mothers were named Patty). As with Abigail and Brittany Hensel, Donna and Lynne's mother(their father died several in December 1989) refused surgical separation, feeling that if they both survived, neither could live with only half a body. When the twins came of age, they went to work for the British government, joining Her Majesty's Secret Service. Although they consider themselves two sisters who just happen to share a body, in their duties as government agents, they consider themselves one person, albeit one with two heads. And what Donna and Lynne were doing aboard _Aramagosa_ constituted part of their duties with Her Majesty's government. _Aramagosa_ was the private yacht belonging to a high ranking official assigned to the British Consulate in San Diego, and part of "Donna Lynne's" duties was to lure Rico Suarez aboard. The fact that Donna Lynne was really conjoined twins named Donna and Lynne made the job of luring him aboard easy, due to the fact Rico Suarez was attracted to unusually beautiful women, and conjoined twins were definitely unusual. Especially when they were joined in such a way that he would be able to pleasure both simultaneously. Allowing him to pleasure them, as well as pleasuring him, was another part of their duties. Not only were they to lure him aboard _Aramagosa_ , but they were to keep him distracted. The reason they were to keep him distracted was that a Double 0 agent was aboard _Aramagosa_ , one with an assignment to assassinate Rico Suarez, a drug lord who was directly responsible for the deaths of several agents of MI6, otherwise known as the British Secret Service.

Rico was lying in the bed in his cabin as Donna Lynne entered, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around their shared body. As they entered the cabin, the first thing Rico noticed was the fact this amazingly sexy body had two heads instead of one. "I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd ever get to fuck Siamese twins," he said.

"We're not Siamese," Donna said, to which Lynne added "Our father was Jamaican, and our mother was born in Liverpool."

"Siamese twins, conjoined twins, what's the difference?" Rico said, as Donna Lynne dropped the towel "she" was wearing and got into bed. "Way I look at it, I'm getting two of you for the price of one. Double the pleasure, double the fun, if you know what I mean."

"The pleasure's all mine," Lynne said, to which Donna added "all ours." The twins had actually been looking forward to this. While Rico Suarez wasn't exactly well endowed(on the short side of average length), he made up for his "shortcomings" with technique. He had a reputation for not only being good in bed, but also for his endurance during lovemaking.

After "going down" on the twins, and bringing them close to the edge of the cliff, he had entered them, using his lovemaking skills to bring them close to the edge, but stopping short of any of them going over. After about 45 minutes, he had brought all three of them to the edge, when he felt something metallic on his neck, at the base of his skull. "I'll let you finish," a man, who was holding a Walther PPK with a silencer to his neck, said. "Let me know when you're done."

Rico realized at that moment what was happening. He realized this was a trap, and the twins were merely the bait. "Fuck it," he said, making one last thrust, holding it there as he climaxed, letting out a grunt as he did. As he pulled out of the twins, the man roughly grabbed Rico by the shoulder with his free hand, and led him out of the cabin to the railing at the side of the yacht. He fired a single bullet into Rico's head, killing him instantly, and tossed his body over the side into Rico Suarez's final resting place at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, and returning to the cabin where Donna and Lynne were still waiting.

"My name's Donna Whitman," Donna said, to which Lynne added "And I'm her twin sister Lynne Whitman," and both twins said in unison "We don't believe we've had the pleasure of your acquaintance before, mister..."

"Bond," he said, as he began to undress. "James Bond. And the pleasure is all mine."

"We'll double your pleasure," Donna and Lynne said in unison, as Bond got into bed, and they made love.


End file.
